Oh What to Do
by GoSpeedRacer88
Summary: Rory is a little bit more relaxed in her love life. Eventually she will end up with just one guy, but who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

Rory had to get out to meet Tristan, they were supposed to be meeting in 20 minutes just outside of Stars Hollow. She only agreed to meeting with him because he was just so hot, and she knew if she didn't meet him, she would always wonder what it would have been like. Lorelai walked upstairs to go to bed already, right? I mean it was late, 12:20 in the morning; she should be in bed by now. Rory decided to sneak out of her window just to be sure; the window was perfect for sneaking out. Just as she stuck one foot out of the window…

"And just where do you think you're going?" Lorelai asked

_Damn it _"Oh I, uh just remembered that I need to get something from the store…" Rory answered with shifty eyes.

"And you couldn't use the door?? They are made to be opened you know."

"I knew they forgot to teach us something at Chilton."

"So really kid, where were you planning on going?"

"I really just had to go get a little midnight snack, we have no food"

Rory realized she pulled that lie out of her ass, but it was believable, there was rarely any food in their house, and they had just cleaned out the refrigerator.

"Oh, that doesn't explain why you couldn't use the door"

"I didn't want to wake you, the door creaks so loud, maybe you should flirt with Luke so he'll come fix it!"

"That's so smart! Chilton didn't forget to teach you how to open doors, they are so smart at that school that they knew ours was loud so they didn't teach you how to use it, amazing!"

"Yea, I know mom, now can I get a little midnight snack now, I'll be back before you can sing the entire Oompa Loompa song"

"I guess so, but I'll be singing upstairs"

Finally, Rory left out of the door and began her walk. She was late, and afraid that Tristan would leave if she wasn't there.

_What am I thinking, he'll probably be late. Maybe I shouldn't be going in the first place, this is so wrong_.

This wasn't the first time she'd had a secret meeting with a guy. The first time was when she was dating Dean. His name was Michael and he started Chilton at the same time Rory did. At least they had that in common, and he was nice to look at. Then Jess came to town and Michael fell out of the picture. All the while, Rory was with Dean. Dean had no idea that Rory had other "male suitors." Rory and Jess began to get more open with their relationship, soon enough Dean caught on. Now Rory was with Jess and Dean was out of the picture. Rory loved spending time with Jess, they had a lot in common and he kissed so well. But then there was Tristan, a new development for Rory. He had been trying to hook up with Rory since she got to Chilton. It was time to give him a chance, plus he was hot, she couldn't help it.

_Calm down, you've done this before. You're almost there; slow down, pretend like you're cool. _

Rory was so nervous, meeting with Tristan was iffy, she didn't know what to expect. Rory picked the meeting place; it was the old abandoned mill just outside of Stars Hollow. Taylor Doosey kept trying to change town lines just so he could include the old mill in the town. He wanted to renovate it and add it to the tourism guide for Stars Hollow. He could never get it passed Babette and Miss Patty, or any of the other townspeople for that matter.

_Only 10 more steps. You can make it, don't trip, don't trip, don't trip, don't trip… _

"Hey Mary"

There he was, standing so nonchalantly against the door to the mill.

_Oh my god, he's beautiful. Think of a smart comeback, THINK!_

He had this effect on her, he made her mind cloudy, then again, Jess did that to her too.

"Call me Mary one more time and I'll leave"

"Ok, ok, I'm kidding, so you called this little meeting here, what did you have in mind?"

Tristan looked at her with those bright blue eyes.

_Say something! _

"Oh you know, I just uh…um…"

"I'm just kidding, come here Mary, I think I know what you want"

"I told you not to call me that…bye!"

She turned to leave and Tristan grabbed her arm just as she was about to walk out of the door. She looked up right into his eyes.

"You didn't think I would let you leave that easily did you?"

Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist. Rory's head was tilted slightly down, he took one of his hands and tilted her head up so her lips were just inches away from his. She looked into his eyes, and suddenly she felt safe and scared all at the same time. This boy was so beautiful and she knew he wouldn't hurt her, but just how far would he take this. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally leaned in. His lips lightly brushed hers, but it wasn't enough. She pressed harder and deepened the kiss. He took the hint and smoothly slid his tongue into her mouth. Her body tingled all over and suddenly she felt very warm. She loved this feeling. She wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled a little, making Tristan groan just a little, she was taking control.

Suddenly they both heard twigs breaking outside.

"Someone is coming, we have to hide!" Rory said in a quiet panic.

The door began to open; it seemed like an eternity before the door was fully open. The two intruders were now inside the mill and fully visible.

Rory gasped, "Oh my god!!" she exclaimed quietly…very quietly.

"Who is it?" Tristan whispered

"…I just, I can't believe it"

Rory's mouth gaped open at the sight in front of her. She struggled to stay completely silent.

_What should I do?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Rory, just tell me who it is" Tristan whispered in quiet anxiety.

Rory was still in shock from the sight in front of her. There was her best friend and her boyfriend making out, right in front of her. Tristan knew she had a boyfriend, it really wasn't a big deal that she tell him, she was just still in shock.

_Jess and Lane? No way…   
_

"That's Jess, my boyfriend." Rory whispered quietly. Tristan could tell that she was a little hurt; he could hear it in her voice. He didn't want to ask who the girl was, Rory seemed like she didn't want to talk about it.

"And I know you want to know who the girl is, that's my best friend, Lane."

Now that Tristan knew who it was, he was infuriated. How could these two people co close to Rory hurt her. Tristan tried to step out from the hiding place, and Rory quickly pulled him back. She shook her head no and gave Tristan a look that chilled him. She wanted to make it clear that Lane and Jess were not to know that they were there. Tristan obeyed Rory's wishes, unwillingly.

_I'm not going to do anything, I'll just act like I didn't see anything, I'll pretend I don't know…_

If Rory could have little flings then so could Jess right?

_Jess is mine, how could Lane do this to me? He's only supposed to want me!_

Rory felt a new emotion creeping in, could it be jealousy. She had never felt any jealousy before, she had always been the one to make the guys jealous, but now, Jess turned the tables.

"Rory, do you think we should maybe get out of here?" Tristan asked.

Suddenly the two people kissing wildly in front of Rory and Tristan stopped. 

"Jess, did you hear that? I think someone's in here"

"No way Lane, you're just paranoid, no one ever comes here. Think about all the times we've been here, not once was there anyone here"

"Of course I'm paranoid, we shouldn't be doing this, and you know it"

"But I don't do things I should, I do things I want to"

"I know, that's the way I want to be, but my mom!"

"Forget your mom, that's why you're here isn't it, because you want to be"

"I still think there's someone here, can we just go, I'm creeped out"

"Fine, lets go"

Jess stormed out of the mill, obviously he wasn't getting what he met Lane for. Lane followed sadly and she took one final glance around the mill to make sure no one was there. She didn't see anyone, and turned to leave and closed the door.

"Was that really your boyfriend and your best friend?" Tristan asked. He was relieved that they were finally gone, they could talk in normal voices now.

"Yea, pretty unbelievable isn't it? Huh, oh well, so where were we?"

Tristan stepped closer to Rory and wrapped his arms around her again. Even though she had just seen something that was unbelievable, she seemed as though she was perfectly fine. Tristan didn't feel much like continuing where they were before so he just held Rory. She felt safe with him, even though she knew he was a player. She felt like Tristan wouldn't hurt her. She was confused because usually she felt this way with Jess, and look what he did to her. Rory's emotions were running wild. She was almost heartbroken, and she was definitely jealous. But then again, she was in the same place with Tristan, did she have a right to be jealous? Of course she did, Jess was her boyfriend, but maybe not anymore. Rory could be free now to do what she wanted. But she loved being with Jess. If she ended it now, she couldn't be with Jess at all

_C'mon, focus Rory, Tristan is in front of you, and he smells good, you can think about what to do about Jess later… _

Tristan glanced at his watch. It was starting to get really late, and he had to drive back to Hartford, but he was holding Rory and he didn't want to let go. They would see each other at school tomorrow, so it's not like they wouldn't get to continue this later.

"Look, Rory, it's getting kind of late, and I've got to drive back"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, yea well I'll see you tomorrow, I mean later today"

"Yea, if you really want to me to stay, it's not really a problem…"

"No, no, it's fine, I should be getting back home too, I really hope my mom isn't awake."

"Yea, uh…me too"

Tristan pulled Rory a little closer and tilted her head up. He leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"Goodnight Rory, sweet dreams" Tristan turned and walked out of the mill. Rory was left standing there by herself.

"oh don't worry, I'll have very sweet dreams…" she said to herself. She walked out of the mill and watched Tristan drive away in his brand new BMW M4 coupe. Rory took out her cell phone to check the time. It was already 2 am.

_Oh shit. I hope mom's not awake… _

Rory walked quickly, it was late and she had to get up to go to school at 7. That didn't really leave her a lot of time for sleeping. After 15 minutes of power walking, Rory was back to her house and out of breath. She didn't want to risk opening the squeaky front door so she walked over to her window. She tried to pull it up and she realized the window was locked.

_Damn it mom, we never lock the windows._

She went around to the back to try the door into the kitchen; it was also locked. Rory checked every single door and window into the house, and none of them were unlocked. Using the spare key was a last resort because it only opened the front door, which squeaked so loud the neighbors could hear. Rory didn't have a choice; she had to use the spare key.

_Why didn't you bring you're keys, c'mon… _

Rory found the spare key easily; she put it in the front door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. She turned the key and the lock snapped open. It sounded like a gunshot to Rory, but she knew it wasn't that loud. Rory gradually turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. It started to make noise and she paused. Finally she had the door open and she was inside. She turned around to close and lock the door. Rory tiptoed quietly toward her room.

_Why is the light in the kitchen on? Oh no… _


End file.
